1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel module, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) panel module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually replaces the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) as the mainstream display device because LCD is lighter and slimmer and has a lower operating voltage and power consumption and a radiation-free operation. However, there are still a number of technical limitations imposed on the LCD devices. In general, the use of LCD is limited to a display product having a screen below 30 inches. For a display device having a screen between 30 inches to 60 inches, plasma display panel (PDP) should have a better future development. Nevertheless, the high cost of production has deterred consumers to accept this product.
As a result of the high cost of production of the PDP, display devices that utilize the projection technique, for example, the reflective projection display apparatus and the rear projection display apparatus, have a very good prospect in the marketplace. Both the reflective projection display apparatus and the rear projection display apparatus use a reflective liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) panel. Because reflective LCOS panel has a low production cost, a high aperture ratio (up to 90%), a high resolution (the pixel size can be 12 μm or smaller), most major manufacturers have an agenda to develop such techniques.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional LCOS module. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCOS module 10 comprises an LCOS panel 12 and a flexible printed circuit board 16 electrically coupled to the LCOS panel 12 for transferring image signals to the LCOS panel 12 in order to display an image. The conventional LCOS module 10 has no package structure; instead it directly contacts with an outside environment.